<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyx Ulric Drabbles #3 by RowanKayWho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815564">Nyx Ulric Drabbles #3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho'>RowanKayWho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, cheerios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy Christmas drabbles for Nyx Ulric featuring my OC, Rowan, I wrote back in December 2019 using prompts created by the-blind-assassin-12 on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt is “Did you just pour Eggnog on your Cheerios?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my third collection of drabbles featuring Nyx Ulric and my OC, Rowan. I know it's October and I should really be writing Halloween drabbles, but I have more older pieces to post and they just happened to be Christmas ones. Who knows? Maybe I'll get around to writing Halloween drabbles before the end of the month. If not, there's always next year.</p><p>My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Rowan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week. In an effort to clear both hers and Nyx’s schedule in order to visit Galahd for the Christmas holidays, not that Galahd celebrated Christmas, Rowan had been doing favours for their fellow Glaives. All of them. Paperwork for Pelna, night shifts for Tredd, and training more recruits for Luche. Not to mention, she had made it her responsibility to clean the training room every morning for Captain Drautos. It was a lot. But it was for Nyx. She was doing this to surprise Nyx. </p><p>Now, on Sunday morning, she finally had a break. She slept in and woke up in the late afternoon. Her body had clearly needed to recuperate from her new workload. </p><p>With a sigh, she left the bed and went about her normal routine. Though the light hurt her eyes, and everything was too loud. It was like a hangover, except she didn’t have the satisfaction of drinking the previous day. </p><p>Her mind was so foggy and clouded over that, when she grabbed milk from the fridge to pour in her cereal, she didn’t realize that the carton was narrower than it should have been. Rowan only noticed when she took a scoop of cereal and put it in her mouth. Immediately she made a face and spit it out.</p><p>Nyx, who had apparently made his way to the small kitchen when she made her way out of bed, had an incredulous expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursed. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke in a low voice. “Did you just pour eggnog on your Cheerios?”</p><p>“Please don’t bring this up ever again.” She paused to look him in the eyes for the first time today. A smirk had already made its way onto his face, making her sigh. “And don’t ask. It’s been a long morning.”</p><p>“You’ve only been awake for five minutes.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt is “I can’t reach the top. Can you help me with the star?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas time. Allegedly one of the most wonderful times of the year, but somehow always ending up being the most stressful. In recent years, something had always gone wrong for Rowan. Burnt cookies on Christmas Eve. A snowstorm leaving everyone locked in their houses for the holidays. Lucis-wide power outages. If you can think of it, she probably experienced it.</p><p>This Christmas, though, she swore it would be different. The cookies were made in advance, the weather had a clear forecast, and the tree was already in the living room. All that was left was to decorate now. Luckily for her, she had help.</p><p>It was Nyx and Rowan’s first Christmas living together and she was determined to make it special for him. Nyx wasn’t one to celebrate the holidays. Hell, he barely even acknowledged his birthday most years. But this time, he said he’d make an effort for Rowan. </p><p>He placed the last box of Christmas decorations on the floor with a thud as Rowan finished winding tinsel around the tree. It wasn’t as tacky as he expected it to be. It was actually quite elegant with its white and gold theme. </p><p>Nyx hummed in approval, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Is the tree done?”</p><p>“Almost. It’s just missing the topper.” She turned in his loose hold on her and poured at him. “I can’t reach the top. Can you help me with the star?”</p><p>He chuckled and nodded. There was no way he could say no to her. He was wrapped around his finger and she knew it. But that was okay because she was wrapped around his, too.</p><p>Lazily, he grabbed the silver wire star and held it up as high as he could reach. To his surprise, he couldn’t reach the top. He looked around the room for a chair only to see that Rowan had left the room, leaving the situation in his hands. </p><p>Nyx smirked and took a few steps back from the tree. He grabbed his kukri from its current spot on the coffee table. With a flick of his wrist, it lodged itself into the ceiling and he warped. Only, he misjudged where he’d warp to and slammed into the top of the tree. </p><p>What happened next was right out of a movie. Nyx practically tackled the tree to the ground with a large crash just as Rowan walked back into the room. She gasped in shock and blanched. It was ruined.</p><p>Sheepishly, Nyx stood up. He rubbed the back of the neck and sent her a guilty smile. “I thought I could do it without a chair. I was wrong.”</p><p>Still Rowan said nothing. She was staring at the ground where the tree laid, glass ornaments surrounding it like a halo. Nyx stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder carefully, expecting her to hit him. “I am so sorry, babe.”</p><p>“I’m cursed.” She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. “Every single year...”</p><p>“It’s okay. Maybe we’re just not meant to celebrate the holidays?” Nyx offered. </p><p>Rowan groaned in response. “I need a shortbread cookie... Or five. Hundred.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>